<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire - Tracy Style by JMount74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011536">Fire - Tracy Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74'>JMount74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire has played a major role in the last two Tracy generations. Will Scott fare any better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ruth and Grant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober prompt 14: Is Something Burning? Fire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She thought it was the funniest thing ever. At 14, she couldn’t wait to escape Kansas and its boring vista of golden wheat fields as far as the eye could see. But now, now she had been out and seen the world, those fields warmed her heart. Those fields meant home.</p><p>Not that she’d actually been home yet. Her father would be holding court for his drinking buddies and her mother would be moaning about, well, moaning about everything – the heat, the lack of rain, how late she was…</p><p>It was that last thought that spurred Sally on. Now she was 20, Sal hoped that her mother would treat her as an equal, but she was also acutely aware that Phyllis Hooper never considered anyone as an equal. Especially not her husband Clifton, who had married above his station when he married her. Sally mentally rolled her eyes. Her mom made it sound like she’d had no choice marrying her dad.</p><p>Sally was walking through the wheat fields belonging to the Tracy clan. She’d been dropped off on the edge of the farming community part of town, preferring to take her time walking and drinking in the sights and smells she had missed during her two years of university and three years of USAF. She knew the Tracy’s wouldn’t mind, they were such a gregarious bunch, and she had pretty much grown up with three of the brothers, but she quickened her pace as the thought of her mom having another piece of ammunition to use occurred to her.</p><p>The summer had been exceptionally hot and dry, and the townsfolk were worried about the lack of rain. But, even in this technologically advanced age, rain couldn’t be summoned just because it was needed. Today the conditions were ripe for fire – the crops and ground were bone dry, there was no moisture in the air and there was a deceptively light breeze.</p><p>Mason Tracy was in a quandary. His best friend was due back today after five long years away, but his papa had put him on fire watch. He silently fumed at the request while outwardly smiling and agreeing. Papa didn’t like the Hooper girl, said she was stuck up, but Mason knew Ruthie much better than that. She was as down to earth as his sisters Alice and Betty. But you never went against Papa.</p><p>Fire duty was the pits. All you had to do was sit in the elevated chair, like some sort of dry land lifeguard, and watch for smoke. His oldest brother Grant was out in the fields somewhere, checking the wheat over and probably setting the horses free just in case. Papa was right – the chances of fire today were exceptionally high. He just hoped that Ruthie made it home alright.</p><p>Grant was indeed collecting the horses from the stables and taking them to the paddocks. They had had a fire on the farm before, and the loss of the horses had been harder than the loss of the crops. He wasn’t wasting time on this one – he could feel the heat building and was convinced that a fire was an inevitability. Mason was on fire duty, Lester was on the other side of the substantial farm dealing with the livestock and the girls should be at home with Pa. Getting the last horse out the stable, he lifted the phone to let Pa know the horses were out when he became aware of a humming.</p><p>At the same time that Grant was looking for the source of the humming, Mason noticed the faintest plume of smoke arising from his direction. He watched it closely momentarily just to be sure, but he knew it was what they all feared. Hollering to the farm hands around, he pulled out his phone and called firstly the fire brigade and then his Pa. Everybody was prepared and had their assigned jobs, and the fire brigade were ready and rolling before Mason had even put the phone down.</p><p>Grant was busy searching for the hummer, and as such had not noticed the field over the way had started to smoke. He was too focused on who was walking through the wheat. Although the wheat was nearly four-foot-tall, he could not yet see the person as the sun was in his eyes and he was on an elevation that, while only slight, meant that he could not see the person approaching at first. He couldn’t believe the person walking up the hill, and he stood there, hands on hips, waiting. She hadn’t noticed him.</p><p>Sally wasn’t watching the horizon, she was too busy enjoying running her fingers carefully though the wheat, being careful not to cause any damage, and humming away to herself. As she neared the top of the slight hill, she walked into someone who was standing there. He was very solid, and she only came up to his chest. Keeping one hand on her hat, she looked up.</p><p>Her best friend’s oldest brother was standing there, hands on hips and a ridiculous grin on his face. He placed his hands on her hips and swung her round, with her squealing at him, causing his grin to widen. His youngest brother’s best friend had been a constant at their farm before she had won a scholarship at the tender age of 14, leaving Kansas and not looking back. Perversely, he had missed her constant presence, even though she had been an annoying child.  </p><p>Sally took a breath. Grant was all grown up now, 26 to her 20 years, and she had never noticed him before. Mason had been her friend growing up as they were the same age, but she remembered Grant vaguely as an annoying stuck-in-the-mud who wouldn’t let them have any fun. This was not the man before her.</p><p>Grant had broadened significantly and, somehow, he had become quite the looker.<br/>
Ruth had blossomed into a beautiful woman, the time away had given her a confidence and maturity he definitely was aware of.</p><p>They stood together for a couple of minutes until Grant turned around about to head back to the farm, knowing that Mason had been looking forward to today for a couple of weeks. But he frowned when he noticed the white-grey smoke rapidly filling the sky between them and the farmhouse.</p><p>Getting caught outside when there was a fire was bad. Really bad. They both knew this, although none of them had experienced being outside in a fire before. Sally – no, she had to remember that she was Ruth here – froze. First day back home and a major incident. She felt her air force medic training coming to the fore.</p><p>They made a run for the paddock where the horses had been released, opening the gate to allow them freedom to move if the wind shifted. The horses were becoming skittish. The sounds around them were muted, it felt like they were the only ones present. Grant grabbed Ruth’s hand and pulled her towards the river, the safest place to be out in the open.</p><p>They ran along the river towards the house. Getting close to both the house and the fire, the noise of the fire was becoming very loud. The noise was soon joined by the sirens of the fire department’s two engines. Everybody knew the need to stop the fire before it spread to other farms, and although the town was not rich by any means, they had two engines as there was so many fields.</p><p>That was when the wind changed, and suddenly the fire was racing towards them and away from the house. Grant swore, then apologised. Ruth flashed him a grin and swore worse. Grant blushed. There was no building they could run to for shelter, and the river was only just above ankle-height. They were soon feeling the radiant heat, and Grant again grabbed Ruth’s hand, turned around and they raced for the stables.</p><p>They weren’t heading for the stables, though. Grant was heading for the storm cellar just outside the stables. Being in tornado country and having such a large farm, his father had ensured there were four storm cellars within easy reach of any part of the farm. He knew it wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing, and he knew that the fire front was imminently upon them due to the heat and embers around them.</p><p>They made it to the shelter just as the fire reached the paddocks.</p><p>Ruth wasn’t sure sitting in the cramped shelter while the fire passed over was worse than a tornado. There was noise, but not as noisy as a twister. She was thankful that she had met Grant on the way or goodness knows what she would have done. They sat side by side, and it was with a kind of detachment that Ruth realised Grant was still holding her hand.</p><p>This was the point that Ruth fell in love with her future husband.</p><p>They stayed sat in comfortable silence in the shelter for 15 minutes before Grant moved. He rummaged around in the storage box, passing Ruth a bottle of water and taking one for himself, and pulled out the radio. Calling the house, they were relieved that the fire had not reached the building and everybody was safe. The fire was still sweeping through the western fields where they were, but the firebreaks they had dug over the last three days were containing the fire well, and the brigade was on the scene. They were told to sit tight until someone came to fetch them. </p><p>Jeff loved hearing this story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jeff and Lucille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff's Turn...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jeff returned to earth after his Mars mission, all he wanted was a cold beer, a pizza and his own bed. Once the quarantine period had passed, the first thing he did was go to the bar across the way from his quiet apartment. It may be mid-afternoon, but his need was great.</p><p>The bar, Callahan’s, billed itself as an authentic Irish bar, and had not been open before he had left two years ago. Neither had the small middle school just around the corner been there (although he though it had been in the process of being built), and Jeff found himself hoping that the kids wouldn’t make too much noise over the next few days as he had some serious sleeping and working to catch up on.</p><p>Sitting on the patio, he could hear the children playing, but they were not raucous at all. He listened to the honeyed voice of a lady he assumed was the teacher. She had a peaceful voice, warm with what sounded like a British accent, and he found himself wondering what she looked like. He pictured what he thought most teachers looked like in his head: prim, long skirt, thick tights, baggy jumper with messy hair and glasses. Jeff snorted in his beer. What a ridiculous train of thought.</p><p>Returning back to his apartment, third floor and not too shabby, he put all thoughts of her out of his head. He’d began renting this apartment when he had been offered the Mars mission and as such there was barely anything in the apartment. His bed was the only real purchase he had made before moving into the training grounds for the obligatory 3-month quarantine. Everything else consisted of one chair, one table, one bookcase and one wardrobe. He hadn’t even bought a TV.</p><p>Not that Jeff minded. He had a kettle, a mug, coffee, and sugar. Pizza was just around the corner and the diner only a 10-minute walk away. The bar had been pleasant, but it wasn’t really something he enjoyed. Kansas farm boy born and bred, he found the quiet diner and pizza place far more to his liking, and he was making his way out of the building heading there when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.</p><p>She had honey blond hair in loose soft curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Deep brown eyes and a smiling mouth as she talked on the phone. She was wearing a plain deep blue pant suit with a pale blue blouse, a small silver chain around her throat and she was carrying a smart leather bag.</p><p>Jeff took all this in while staring at her, mouth slightly open in surprise. She didn’t notice him until she had walked up the steps to the same building he was about to exit and stood there staring back. It felt like he had made a connection. </p><p>Lucille Williams stood halfway up the stairs to the building where her apartment was, staring at the very rude man who was openly ogling her. A flash of annoyance crossed her face when she realised that he must live here too, although she thought that she had met everyone. He did seem vaguely familiar somehow, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind while she waited for him to move out of the way. She huffed when he didn’t move and asked him to move.<br/>‘Excuse me please, I’d like to go home now.’ She had said it with a touch of asperity and he suddenly recognised that he was not only stopping her from entering, he was still staring at her. He mumbled an apology, held the door open while she entered, then fled the building.</p><p>It was only when he reached Papa’s that he realised she must have been the teacher as her voice was the same. What a fool he had made of himself. Well, he wasn’t going to dwell on that now, he would only see her in passing. NASA had given him a month off to go home and spend some time with his folks while they finalised the plans for his moon mission to Alfie, and he intended to let the apartment go. </p><p>However, events conspired against him. He had a week to kill before going home, and it seemed that at every opportunity Fate was throwing her at him. Someone told him her name was Lucille, and her eyes were haunting him. She basically ignored him; it seemed that he had given her a bad impression of himself. It was of no consequence. Jeff had no time for a love interest, as his mother would say.</p><p>Lucille was frustrated. It seemed that she could not get away from that rude man. Her neighbour had explained that he was an astronaut just back from somewhere in space, and it had piqued her interest a little. She adored space, had grown up wishing to have that very job, but wishes and ability were two different things. She wondered if she could get him to come to the school and give a talk to the children. They were at the age where space was enthralling, and she would love to hear about his adventures too. She made a mental note to ask him the next time they ran into each other.</p><p>But she didn’t see him again in the building. Three weeks past and Lucy was sure he must have moved on, or even out, and she felt strangely slightly lost without seeing him there. She’d made a point of looking him up and was blown away when she found out he had been to Mars on the first manned Mars landing. A small part of her was chiding how she had behaved around him at first, wasting time thinking he was rude when she could have talked to him and got to know him better.</p><p>Jeff had enjoyed his three weeks at home. His parents were delighted to have him back in one piece, and he revelled in working the farm – something he would never have believed when he was 18 and desperate to get into the air force like his mom. But, strange as it seemed to him, he missed seeing Lucille around the place. He had seen her tenderness with some of the older ones in the block, helping Mrs Hart with her shopping and Mr Greave with his laundry; and he had witnessed her ready wit and secretly enjoyed her banter with the other residents.</p><p>On his last day at home his mom cornered him and asked if he had a lady friend yet. Rolling his eyes at his mother’s words he shook his head. Ruth just stood there, arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked, knowing he would feel pressured to fill the gap. And Jeff did, launching into an explanation of meeting Lucille and his surprise that he missed her. Ruth nodded knowingly and told him to visit her when he got home, straight away before he got cold feet or before the hustle and bustle of NASA meant he couldn’t. All Jeff could do was agree.</p><p>He got back to Houston late Friday night. Part of him wanted to go straight to base, but a bigger part wanted to go and see Lucille. He warred with himself. In the end Lucille won out, and he directed the taxi to drop him off at his old apartment.</p><p>He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. The block was aflame, thick black smoke rolling from the top two floors. The fire crews were only just arriving, and without thinking Jeff barrelled past everybody and into the building. Taking the stairs three at a time, he reached Lucille’s apartment and hammered on the door. The alarms were sounding, and people were jostling as they ran down the corridor to the stairs.</p><p>Jeff waited for the count of five until he put his shoulder to the door. It was almost alarming how easily the door gave way, but he charged through the rooms. He heaved a sigh of relief that she wasn’t here. Leaving the apartment, he could hear a commotion, someone shouting. Again taking off without consciously thinking about it, Jeff charged up the stairs to the next floor, just under the lowest floor on fire. He had recognised the voice.</p><p>There stood Lucille trying to get Mrs Hart to leave her apartment. The old lady was complaining about something, but Jeff knew they had no time. The fire crews had only just arrived as he had, so help would be a little while yet, and the corridors were filling with smoke. A flash of white and the years spent herding chickens came in handy as his arm shot out and grabbed…a cat? Passing it to Lucille, he grabbed Mrs Hart, hoisted her over his shoulder and set out at a run, making sure Lucille was hot on his heels.</p><p>They stumbled out of the building to cheers from the crowd that had gathered. Two firemen took Mrs Hart off of Jeff and the cat off Lucille; and all three were taken over to the waiting ambulances. Both Jeff and Lucille were coughing, and the paramedics whisked them away together while another one treated the old lady.</p><p>Lucille sat on the bed while Jeff took the chair. He should have waited for another ambulance, but he didn’t want Lucille to slip away. </p><p>He knew the minute he had laid eyes on her trying to help their old neighbour that she was the one for him.</p><p>Lucille was glad Jeff was there too. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had come charging up the stairs and just thrown Mrs Hart over his shoulder like he did this all the time. That was the moment Lucy fell in love.</p><p>The newspapers were full of the heroic astronaut and his antics, saving the lives of two women and a cat. NASA were not amused, but they recognised that it was very much like Jeff to do this. Mrs Hart made a slow, but full recovery.</p><p>Lucy moved into Jeff’s new apartment the next day when they were released.</p><p>All their children loved hearing this story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scott</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And Scott?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The high rise building on fire in New York was huge. Once one of the tallest skyscrapers around, it stood an impressive 99 stories high. And 8 of those stories were currently ablaze. Thankfully, it was a Sunday in New York, and while there was a fair amount of staff in the offices, compared with a Monday it was practically empty.</p><p>Virgil had been very busy ferrying rescuees to safety, Gordon and Alan were busy fighting the fires. Scott was busy directing and using his own cable to get people free too. There were concerns regarding the stability.</p><p>John was calling him. ‘All the floors are now clear except 81 and 82. We’re reading 11 life signs, thankfully they seem to have followed the directions and are waiting at the designated refuge point in the north west corner.’</p><p>‘FAB, John,’ he replied. 11 life signs was one more than Two could carry in one go, so he would probably take the last passenger. He manoeuvred One to the right corner and hailed them: ‘This is Thunderbird One. Please remain calm, help is on its’ way.’ Scott withdrew higher so that Virgil could get the platform position, then Scott jetted down to assist the evac leaving John and EOS watching One.</p><p>He was so very glad that he did. A fight had broken out between some there, and it only got more intense when it was realised that one person would have to remain behind. Scott put on his best Commander voice and bellowed at the eleven. The obviously pregnant woman was helped aboard first, then all hell broke loose.</p><p>Scott wasn’t sure what happened, but one minute he was assisting a woman aboard and the next he’d had all the air knocked out of him and he was falling. He heard John and Virgil cry out over the comms, but the surprise only lasted a couple of heartbeats before training kicked in and so did his jet pack. Coming to hover where he was, Scott was surprised to see he’d fallen almost halfway down the building. No wonder his brothers were yelling at him.</p><p>Making his way back to the top, he was not surprised to see Virgil had taken charge of the evacuation and the platform was almost full. Three people remained. By the gestures he could see and the words he could hear it seemed as though one of the victims was offering to wait while the other two were adamant to be let aboard. He could feel Virgil’s reluctance to leave the woman and take the men, but she had been just as adamant about remaining.</p><p>Virgil gave him a searching look before climbing on the side. They were running out of time. John was urging Scott to hurry; Gordon had reported visible buckling of the building and both he and Alan were running out of suppressant. </p><p>Waiting for Virgil to clear the exit point, Scott acknowledged the urgency. Then he entered the building as John lowered the cable from One. His jet pack could carry two people temporarily but wasn’t designed for a journey as long as getting him and his passenger to safety.</p><p>He alighted in front of the woman. And blinked. In front of him was a young black woman with short black hair and the most luminous brown eyes he had ever seen. He cleared his throat.</p><p>Taking his hand, she stepped into his arm as Scott attached the cable and then they were swinging, and she clung tightly to him. Her touch sent electricity racing though him.</p><p>Scott fell hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve had some requests to keep writing this and I may add references in my other stories which I will add here.</p><p>Together and The Jacket, in my Fluffember series</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>